Knots vs Volts
by LordDarkus
Summary: My second NT Warrior story. All characters except for Harris, Rocco, Julie, Lewis, and their Navis belong to Capcom.


Knots vs. Volts

Harris and Rocco head to school and see one of their friends in the schoolyard: Lewis Zephyr. Lewis is a little shorter than Harris, has short, brown hair with a wind-blown look, brown eyes, and wears a blue jacket over a green shirt, black jeans, blue sneakers, and a set of headphones around his neck with the Bakugan symbol for wind on each phone's side. Harris and Rocco walk up to him.

"Hey, Lewis. What's up?" Asked Harris

"Not much. And you guys?" Lewis replied

"Same old." Said Harris

"Nothing big, except that me and TerraMan have won our last three net battles." Said Rocco

"Yeah, and lost five against me." Harris pointed out

"Hey! Nobody asked you!" Harris and Lewis start laughing

"I guess some things never change, especially with Rocco." Said Lewis

They see Julie at the door, waving at them.

"Hey guys, class is starting in five, lets go!" She yelled out

"Well, I guess we better get moving so we aren't late." Harris said to them

"Wait, Harris. Before we go, you want to have a net battle after school?" Lewis asked

"Sure, but I'm warning you, I just got a new Navi the other day."

"Can't wait to see him." Lewis walks towards into the school

"Friend of yours?" DarkMan asked and Harris took out his PET

"Yeah, that's my bud, Lewis Zephyr, and we are net battling him later."

"Sounds like fun."

Harris walks into his classroom and sits at his desk. He hides his PET under his desks and secretly talks to DarkMan about the upcoming net battle with Lewis.

"So what kind of strategy do you think we should use?" Harris asked

"I think we should do rush attacks from all angles to catch them off guard."

"Sounds good." Harris puts his PET away and starts taking notes on what Ms. Mari is teaching

After classes, Harris took out his skateboard and rode it to the arcade. He arrives and sees that Lewis is already there, waiting for him

"You ready to go?" Asked Lewis

"You bet I am, let's do it." They enter the arcade and take their sides at the net battle arena and some people surround them

"Jack in: DarkMan! Power up!"

"Jack in: AeroMan! Power up!" They jack in and their NetNavis land in the arena

"Hey, the name's DarkMan and you are?"

"AeroMan, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

AeroMan is a NetNavi with the vague appearance of a knight with green armor and dark green gauntlets and boots. The emblem on his chest is the same as the one on Lewis' headphones

"Now that we've got the introduction out of the way, lets get to the net battle." He gets into a battle stance

"Dark Phaser!" DarkMan launches many shots, but AeroMan dodges with incredible speed

"Man, he's fast. He's dodging all of my attacks."

"He can't dodge this. Dark Lightning battle chip in, download." DarkMan charges energy and launches black lighting bolts over a wide area, filling the arena with smoke

"We got him."

"Think again. Aero Blades!" Two blades of wind come out of the smoke and DarkMan somersaults to dodge

"Wow, not even a scratch."

"Don't lose focus, DarkMan."

"Right."

"Now its our turn Dragon Sword battle chip in."

"Dragon Sword? I've never heard of that battle chip."

"No one has. I made it myself."

"A custom battle chip? That's impossible!"

"I beg to differ, download." AeroMan's right hand turns into a sword with a green dragon's head for the base and an orange flame as the blade

"Wide Sword battle chip in, download." DarkMan's right hand turns into a sword with a semicircular hilt and a blade with a wide tip

DarkMan and AeroMan clash their swords and keep blocking each other's attacks. Eventually they clash and try to force the other one down. They cancel each other out and they slide backwards.

"Call it a draw?" Lewis suggested

"Sure."

"It was an honor fighting against you, DarkMan."

"Same here, AeroMan."

"Until we meet again."

"AeroMan logging out."

"That might be sooner than you think."

"DarkMan logging out."

Harris and Lewis unplug their PETs and leave the arcade.

"I have to get back home, I've got homework to do." Said Harris

"Yeah, so do I. Later." They leave for their houses.

On his way home, Lewis sees a bolt of electricity go through a telephone wire. He looks confused at the sight.

"What was that about?" Lewis thinks about it

"It was probably nothing." He continues walking

Harris returns to his house and goes up to his room. He puts his backpack down, puts his PET in its dock and gets on his computer. Meanwhile, Mr. Wily is talking to one of his subordinates. He is a tall man with long, yellow hair that spikes up in two directions, and is wearing a brown suit with a yellow trim and buttons that light up.

"Count Zap, I hope you have a better plan than Mr. Match."

"Don't worry, Mr. Wily. Mr. Match was just an opening act, now is the time for the main performance."

"For your sake, you better not fail me."

"Don't worry, we're going to bring the house down." He strums his electric guitar very loudly."

Harris continues to do his homework and decides to ask DarkMan a major question on his mind.

"Hey, DarkMan, did you find out anything about that thug, TorchMan or his NetOp?"

"Actually, yes. Through some resources, I found out that TorchMan and his NetOp are part of a criminal organization called World Three."

"Well I guess we are the latest additions to their hit list and we're probably high up."

"Probably." Harris is distracted by a loud noise from outside

Harris looks out his window and sees electricity running through the telephone wire.

"DarkMan, what's going on?"

"It looks like there's a disturbance in the telephone network."

"Do you think it's World Three."

"It might be. Jack me into the telephone network and I do what I can."

"Got it." Harris walks out of his house and towards a power box on a telephone pole

"Jack in: DarkMan! Power up!" DarkMan goes through the network

"All right, I'm in the telephone system."

"Ok, do what you need to do. I'm going to find the source."

"Go for it." Harris disconnects his PET and gets on his skateboard, following the electrical paths

DarkMan is in the telephone network and facing off against Billy viruses, ones that look like spheres with red eyes, needle-like arms, and a lightning bolt coming out of its back, and Twisty viruses, spherical viruses with four cylinders around the body and a spike on its bottom. The viruses attack with electrical bolts.

"Dark Phaser." DarkMan rapidly launches dark energy spheres and destroys the viruses

Lewis arrives at his house and puts his stuff down. He then hears the phone ring and goes to answer it.

"Hello?" The phone shocks him

"What was that about?"

"Lewis." He takes out his PET

"Yeah, AeroMan?"

"There's a problem in the telephone network."

"What should I do?"

"Jack me into a telephone pole so I can fix the problem. Wait, hold on."

"What is it?"

"I'm picking up DarkMan in the system, fighting."

"Let's give him some back up." He walks up to a telephone pole

"All right! Jack in: AeroMan! Power up!" AeroMan goes into the telephone network

"Ok, I'm here and… Whoa!"

"What do you see?"

"Viruses, and lots of them."

"I'm going to disconnect, so you will be on your own. Good luck."

"You too." Lewis disconnects his PET

"Aero Blades."

Meanwhile, DarkMan is taking out all of the viruses he sees and then notices the source of the disturbance.

"Harris." He takes out his PET

"You have a distress call from Julie and Rocco."

"Put it through." Julie's video message comes up

"Harris, we are in serious trouble. The school's network is out of control and we are locked in a classroom."

"Yeah, and the windows are locked and the ventilation's shut off. At this rate, we will run out of air."

"DarkMan, we need to solve this problem now! Have you found out where the disturbance is coming from?"

"Yes, you need to head to the main exchange, that's where the trouble is."

"On it." He goes to the main telephone exchange, enters the building, and plugs his PET into a port

"DarkMan, let's show them what we're made of."

"Just say the word."

"Black Blader battle chip in, download." The spikes on DarkMan's back glow purple, he grabs them and throws it

The blade flies like a boomerang, deleting all of the viruses and returning to DarkMan's hand. He puts it back where it was.

"Well, that's the last of them." DarkMan receives a powerful electrocution

"What was that?" A NetNavi appears out of a bolt of lightning

"Me."

This NetNavi is humanoid, with blue skin and lightning bolts on his cheeks, black armor with yellow stripes around the chest, yellow gloves, and light blue knee parts. Four tesla coils are arranged on his back just like DarkMan's spikes. His emblem is a lightning bolt that splits two ways.

"Who are you?" DarkMan asked

"I am ElecMan, your deleter. And unlike TorchMan, you defeat is assured."

"So you are a part of World Three. I should've known."

Lewis is going around the town and sees the electric bolts on the telephone wires intensifying, and continuing to intensify towards the main exchange.

"The main exchange, of course." He skates towards it

Meanwhile, in the cyber world, DarkMan is forced on to one knee by ElecMan's powerful attacks.

"This is it, say goodbye DarkMan."

"Alright, ElecMan. Let the sparks fly!" Count Zap plugs his electric guitar into several large amplifiers and jams it, the sound sending him flying

"Electric Blaze." ElecMan charges a large sphere of electricity between his hands and launches it at DarkMan, exploding on impact

"DarkMan, no!"

The smoke clears and ElecMan sees that DarkMan isn't there.

"What? No way he could have dodged that."

"Think again." He turns around and sees AeroMan supporting DarkMan

"You alright, DarkMan?"

"AeroMan? Man, am I glad to see you."

"Looks like I was just in time." Lewis said with his PET connected to the port next to Harris'

"I'll say. DarkMan was almost a goner."

"Aero Blades." AeroMan launches wind blades at ElecMan

ElecMan crosses his arms to defend, but still suffers recoil from the impact.

"You are really starting to annoy me. Electric Blaze!" ElecMan launches an electric sphere at AeroMan, but he dodges it

ElecMan throwing electric spheres at AeroMan, but he dodges all of them and ElecMan gets more frustrated and annoyed with each miss.

"That's it! Try this!" ElecMan slams his hands onto the ground and launches electric shockwaves in all directions and DarkMan and AeroMan jump to dodge

"This is getting out of control, we need to take this guy out once and for all." Said Harris

"Then, let's combine our powers."

"Sounds like a plan. DarkMan, get ready."

"You too, AeroMan." They get into battle stances

"Dragon Sword battle chip in, download." AeroMan's right hand turns into the Dragon Sword and he holds it aloft

"Dark Lightning battle chip in, download." DarkMan charges power and launches a dark lightning bolt at the tip of AeroMan's Dragon Sword

"You want a real shock, try this." AeroMan launches a dark electric shock wave at ElecMan and it hits him, dead center

"ElecMan logging out." ElecMan disappears

"No! The show was a total washout!" Count Zap screams very loudly

"Yeah, we did it, Lewis."

"We sure did."

"Thanks for the help, AeroMan. But next time, try to show up earlier, ok?

"No problem."

Harris and Lewis go to the school and meet up with Julie and Rocco.

"You guys ok?" Harris asked

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks to you two." Julie replied

In the school's network, DarkMan is introducing AeroMan to TerraMan and Aura.

"Welcome to the team, AeroMan." Said Aura

"We're going to work together and crush World Three!" TerraMan said enthusiastically

"You said it, TerraMan." DarkMan added

"I am truly honored to be able to fight alongside you."

"The honor's ours, AeroMan." Replied DarkMan

"One more thing, AeroMan. Those custom battle chips, do you think Lewis could make some for the rest of us?" Asked Aura

"I'm afraid not."

"Had to try." They all laughed

"We're going to be an unstoppable team!" DarkMan pointed out

"Yeah!" They all said in unison


End file.
